Night's Falling
Jake and the others get confused about what happens when night falls. Plot Jake gets a little bored, so Max suggests he should play dress up, and says it'll keep him busy until night falls. At first, Jake goes to get some dress up clothes, but then remembers what Max said, "It'll keep him busy 'till night falls." which causes him to get scared and whimpers off to the Play House. Where Fizz is playing Castles. Jake tells Fizz about the situation, and she gets frightened and says it might fall on everyone's heads and that the day will never end, the two rush of to tell Milo in horror. Milo is playing Falling, where he purposely falls on top of beanbags. Fizz and Jake tell him, and at first, he doesn't buy any of it, but when Fizz tells him Max said so to Jake, it all starts to make sense to him. He then starts to tell the two young ones a story, that his mother told him to get up at "The Crack of Dawn", which causes them all to panic even more, and she also told him that "Morning had Broken", which causes everyone to heavily tremble. Bella comes to the story corner, and she immediately buys into the young ones and Milo's story, and she panics that the day will go one forever, and that her birthday will never come. Which causes Jake to nearly throw up in horror. Milo then gets an idea to take all of the beanbags he was falling onto outside in the garden so night would fall on them instead of everyone's heads, and the kids automatically get to work. In the yard, the Tweenies sing about what'll happen when the night does fall whilst getting ready (What Do You Think that We'd Do?). The work is done, but Jake realises that there is still no where else to cover up him and the others, so they go under the slide and stay on guard for the incident. Max and Doodles come into the garden, and find the equipment surrounding the slide, Doodles sniffs the Tweenies out, and they explain to Max why they're under there. Their explanation causes Max to break down laughing, and tells the puzzled kids about what he actually meant what he said to Jake earlier. The others get mad at Jake, but eventually make up with him when Max reads them the story of "Chicken Licken" It's Home Time, and Max explains that the weather outside is like "Raining Cats and Dogs", the others believe him, but then realise it was an expression, and they all start to laugh. Song List # Tweenies Theme Tune - Hey, Hey Are You Ready to Play? # Open The Box # If The Night Falls Down Watch Episode Category:Tweenies Episodes Category:Episodes with Open the Box Category:Episodes that Milo pushes the Tweenie Clock Category:Episodes that Judy pushes the Tweenie Clock Category:Episodes with Song Time Category:Episodes with Story Time Category:2001 Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Helen Sheppard Category:Episodes written by Will Brenton Category:Episodes when Bella was voiced by Emma Weaver